1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the separation of emulsions and dispersions by heating with microwave energy and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved apparatus for separation of liquids wherein emulsions are irradiated by microwave energy through a confining applicator disposed within a wave guide whereupon rapidly heated emulsion is extracted for separation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic teaching and disclosure of the separation of emulsions using microwave energy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,629 in the name of Wolf as issued on Apr. 15, 1986. The Wolf patent explored microwave radiation of such oil/water emulsions and established data relative to viscosity versus microwave exposure time and the further relationship to temperature. Simple laboratory apparatus was used for microwave exposure of the emulsions and certain test blank specimens. U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,228 is considered for its teaching of microwave heating apparatus in general which uses a circular ceramic window to separate the load end of an empty wave guide at atmospheric pressure from an excited end containing a vacuum. Another U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,231 teaches the use of wave guide short-circuiting stubs with overlying sections of dielectric material shaped as wedges or cones to provide impedance matching structure for non-liquid containing wave guides. This particular form of impedance matching device using the short-circuited stub is generally well-known.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,514 in the name of Tomberlin teaches a microwave wave guide heating apparatus for crude oil. This invention utilizes two concentric and coaxially positioned wave guides wherein the inner wave guide introduces microwave energy into the outer wave guide which also functions as a flow conduit for crude oil to be heated. Finally, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,683, now reissue 31,241, in the name of Klaila teaches apparatus for microwave heating of hydrocarbon material for the purpose of improving its fluency, thus inherently breaking an emulsion. This patent teaches a container or tank for containing the oil/water emulsion whereupon the microwave radiation is directed into the tank or hydrocarbon containing structure. There is no concept of heating the heavy fluid within the confines of a wave guide section. It may be noted that the reissue subject matter contemplates the directing of microwave energy downhole for interaction in a geological substrate, a concept which is quite far removed from contemplation of the present invention.